


Questionable.

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: Even I'm not sure.





	Questionable.

Green has come  
Green will stay  
then Green will pass away

White will come and go.  
Blue will touch and break.  
Life will stay awake.

Concrete towers, primordial ground  
Concrete hours, the primordial sours.  
Mind adjourned, will grow later.


End file.
